The present invention relates to an air suspension, and more particularly to a bracket assembly for mounting an air spring to a leaf spring.
Various air-ride beam-type suspension arrangements are known. Conventional suspensions include a pair of longitudinally extending flexible members such as leaf springs. Each flexible member is located adjacent a longitudinal vehicle frame rail underneath the body of a truck or trailer chassis. An axle beam is secured to each flexible member through a bracket assembly which engages the flexible member and is clamped to the axle beam with a pair of U-bolts.
The bracket assembly is often rather complex as it may further include multiple top seats, bottom caps and attaching nuts which interface with the various components. Moreover, the bracket assembly must be structurally strong to support the various components which interact therethrough. The weight of the bracket is in addition to the weight of the axle beam which may require a relatively complex geometry to support an air bag, a shock absorber and a specific clamping arrangement for the bracket assembly and U-bolts.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bracket assembly having an uncomplicated attachment arrangement which accommodates various suspension members, includes attachment points for multiple components, yet is light in weight.